Field of the Invention
This invention is directed, in part, to methods of treating cardiac conditions by use of a sufficient amount of modified placental tissue or an extract of a placental tissue.
State of the Art
Despite advances in patient care and treatment, cardiovascular diseases remain the biggest cause of deaths worldwide.
There are about 6 million Americans living with heart failure (HF), and there are 670,000 new cases of HF each year. HF is the primary reason for 12-15 million office visits and 6.5 million hospital days annually. The economic burden and overall healthcare impact of HF are staggering. Indeed, it is estimated that the total direct and indirect costs for HF in the United States exceed $30 billion each year. Remarkably, atherosclerotic coronary artery disease (CAD) accounts for 60-75% of all symptomatic HF, with the history of MI conferring an increased relative risk of 6.0 for HF.
Therefore, there is need for additional treatment options for cardiovascular diseases, such as heart failure.